Britain X Reader - Christmas Wish Come True
by KazzyKins
Summary: Christmas party! Whoop, whoop!


A Christmas party. Great…just great. Of all things on your "Do Not Want To Do" list, this was at the top. And the host was none other than Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the country the United States of America.  
He said that everyone was going to be there. '_Yeah, more like he's forced or bribed people to go._' you thought to yourself. What was the one thing you hated most about Christmas parties…? Mistletoe. Who knows who you could get stuck under it with? Last year, your unfortunate sister was caught under it by that French frog, France.  
But, in the end, you were looking forward to it. But only because of **him**. **Him** being your crush, Arthur Kirkland or Britain as most people called him.

Before heading off you decided to put you (h/c) hair in a (hair style or down). You put on a (f/c) sundress and (f/c) (high heels/ flat shoes). After applying make up, but not so much that you looked horrible, you took the (fav animal) plushie doll that had a little purple star with the word "love" on it, and kissed its forehead; hoping that this year it would finally come true.

After doing so, you walked outside to your silver convertible porches, your father being a wealthy man, bought you _this_ as your first car when you turned eighteen.  
Surprisingly for a winter night it was relatively warm, so you left you jacket inside.  
You got in your porches and took the 10 minute drive to Alfred's house. Lucky there was no traffic…but why would there be at eleven o'clock at night?

When you got there you didn't even get the chance to knock on the door when a very excitable American opened the door and tackle glomped you to the floor. " I knew you would come, dudette! You never let me down!" he said before getting off you and letting you up.  
"Ugh, look at this! My dress…" you trailed off and dusted the dirt off you (f/c) dress and fixed you hair.  
"Sorry 'bout the dress…but I just couldn't wait for you to get here!" He started out sincere, but then got excitable again.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can I go inside now? I'm getting kinda cold." You rolled your (e/c) eyes.  
"Oh yeah! Come on, dudette, this party is gonna be great!" He stated while dragging you inside then disappearing into a crowd of people.

You sighed. This isn't really your kind of party. But you admit it is nicely decorated…maybe a bit _too_ decorated; but at least it looked good. The first thing you did was go over to where the drinks were. You only took an unopened bottle of water because knowing Alfred, he probably spiked the punch.

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you see Arthur leaning against the wall alone, looking at the top of a glass of beer. Although he was your crush and you were uneasy around him, you didn't like to see him alone with such a grim look on his face. So you made a brave face and walked on over to him.

His green emerald eyes instantly brightened as soon as he saw you and blushed a little when he saw what you were wearing. He thought you looked absolutely adorable in the (f/c) sundress and shoes. What he thought was the most striking about you though, was you amazing (e/c) eyes. The way your eyes – wait, no, your entire being shone in the light fascinated him. Never in his lifetime has he met such a sweet girl; quiet at times, but with a good sense of humour and sarcasm.

You thought he looked stunning once you got a better look at him. He was wearing a United Kingdom t-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. The way his shaggy blonde hair framed his face, his shining green eyes, heck…even those big fuzzy eyebrows looked perfect to you.

"Good evening Arthur." You said barely audible over the loud music the DJ was playing.  
"Evening _. I didn't expect to see you here." He responded as you took a sip of your water.  
"Well, I never expected to see you here either," you said "you wanna go outside and escape this loud music?"  
"That would be lovely, love." When he called you "love" your heart fluttered. He had called you that name before. but now when he calls you that it sparks a warm, fuzzy feeling in your stomach.

He took you by the hand, a gesture which you blushed to, and led you out into the back yard. You both sat on the plastic chairs by the table. They weren't very comfortable but at least it was better than standing.  
After a few minute of awkward silence it was Arthur who broke it.  
"_, why did you come and talk to me?" You were slightly offended at this but you still replied.  
"Well…you looked lonely. I wanted to see if you were ok. Plus I wanted to talk to someone that wasn't well…uh," you paused then finished,"…drunk."  
"Ah, I see. Well you know parties aren't really my thing, that bloody git Alfred dragged me here, so I just got a beer and went to lean against the wall." He responded.  
"I don't really like parties either. It's nice to talk to someone who understands me. And who isn't a complete ass hole like some people…" He nodded in agreement and looked up to the sky.

The reflection of the full moon and the millions of stars littered the surface of the large swimming pool that Alfred had in the garden.  
"What a beautiful night," he sighed in contempt before adding "But not as beautiful as the woman sitting next to me." You blushed fifty shades of red at this and he just chuckled. "I do mean it, love."  
You were speechless. Never have you had such a complement from a guy. But what made it _really_ special was that it came from your crush.  
"Y-you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Kirkland~" Now it was his turn to blush. You smirked.

You sat in another awkward silence. This time it was you who broke it.  
"Um, I'm going to get another drink…" you said quietly.  
"Do you mind if I come with you, love?"  
"Not at all…Artie." You giggle at the little nick name. You were the only one he let call him that. Who ever else called him "Artie" or another nick name, he usually strangled. He chuckled to himself and walked inside with you.

But as soon as you came through the back door you were greeted by a "Guys! Look up!" by a unison of people. So, both you and Arthur looked up on instinct. And what did you see? None other than that dreaded plant known as mistletoe. But then again…it was _Arthur_ under it with you. So how awful could it be?

You locked eyes with him, unsure who would make the first move. You didn't have anytime to think before you felt Arthur's lips gently press against yours. You melted into the kiss and instantly wrapped your arms around his neck.

This was met with a few "Ooh's" and "Awe's" from the other people. Both you and Arthur didn't mind this…Until Alfred took out his camera and yelled "_Sooooooo_ going on Facebook!"  
Arthur immediately broke away and started strangling Alfred. Everyone laughed.

_So after all…You Christmas wish really did come true~~_


End file.
